"Black" Trailer
The "Black" Trailer first aired on Crunchyroll on March 22nd, 2013. Two hours later, the trailer was uploaded to the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube. The song that plays throughout the trailer is "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams. The trailer opens up with Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus preparing to raid a cargo train in the forest of Forever Fall, battling a legion of Atlesian Knight-130s and a Spider Droid in the process. Landmarks in this trailer include the aforementioned "Forever Fall" and a railway line on which a train travels across. Summary Blake is seen sitting on a rock in the Forever Fall forest when Adam approaches, telling her that "It's time". Blake seems concerned, but follows him anyway to a cliffside, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Adam swiftly cuts open a hatch and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a small army of activating Atlesian Knight-130s. One of the androids calls them intruders and instructs them to identify themselves, but Adam simply cuts one into pieces with Wilt before Blake joins the fight with Gambol Shroud. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching. They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. Adam looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified. He then tells Blake to move to the next car while he sets the charges. Blake asks about the crew, but Adam shows no concern at all for them. Just then, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks. Blake and Adam's attacks do little damage, and they are blasted through a door onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from the droid. Adam tells Blake to buy him some time, and she attacks the droid on her own, but quickly retreats behind Adam as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires an energy attack at Adam, but he is able to absorb it into his sword and use it against the droid, destroying it. Adam turns around to see Blake on the next car. After seeing Adam's lack of concern for innocent people, she says goodbye and decides to leave Adam, cutting the line connecting the two train cars. He reaches for her but does not follow. This possibly signifies the day Blake left the White Fang. Significance in RWBY In "The Stray", Weiss Schnee mentions that the White Fang had stolen an entire shipment of Dust from a cargo train, in her list of grievances against them. Blake's attack on this shipment could be the same event, made even more probable by the presence of Weiss Schnee's symbol, shared by the Schnee Dust Company, on the crates aboard the train. In "Beginning of the End", when Cinder Fall , Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black leave after their first meeting with Adam. Blake shows up wonder what was going on, she is told to ignore it and get ready for the train assault. Just before Cinder and the others return for a second meeting, Adam and the White Fang Lieutenant are arguing over what to do about Blake's betrayal. Transcript }} Characters *Adam Taurus }} Inconsistencies Trivia *Several scenes were animated for the "Black" Trailer but were discarded for various reasons. These were later released to the public by Shane Newville on his Vine account, along with some other behind-the-scenes footage. **Deflect.avi- A discarded animation of Blake and Adam in combat. Adam's original character design/model can also be seen. Adam's original model lacks his signature longcoat, instead having a black short-sleeved top with combat vest, cargo pants and combat boots. His sword, Wilt, originally had a black blade that glowed orange when making strikes, and was carried diagonally across his back rather than at his side. **Flatbed.avi - An alternative reveal shot of the Spider Droid. In the description, Shane mentions that there was originally to be a helicopter mech and a second train, but they are not shown. **MoonSlice.avi - The original version of Adam's finishing move against the Spider Droid. Ultimately, Monty thought of a better alternative that was used instead. **Crawler.avi - Adam beheads a crawling AK-120. The scene was discarded for being "too slow paced". **SliderSide.avi - A behind-the-scenes shot of how the shot of Adam and Blake sliding down the hill was actually created. *According to Monty Oum, the "Black" Trailer was his favorite trailer. *The "Black" Trailer was the first RWBY media to have fully voice-acted lines. *Blake and Adam appear to be using guerrilla warfare; the lyrics describe how they've been oppressed and will (or want to) rise up to take back what was stolen from them. *Weiss mentions the robbery during her argument with Blake in "The Stray". *In "Black and White", Blake explains to Sun Wukong that the train robbery was one of the new measures of the White Fang to retaliate against companies that used Faunus labor. *In the Volume 1 DVD, the music cuts out after Adam destroys the Spider Droid. Later, as Team RWBY's silhouette image appears, the sound of a man's laughter can be faintly heard. *This takes place during the flashback sequence of "Beginning of the End". Image Gallery RedForestBlake.png|Blake waits for the mission to start. crow black trailer.png|Blake and Adam arrive on a cliff, and a nearby crow takes flight. AdamBadass.png|Perfect landing TheHardWay.png|"Looks like we're gonna be doin' this the hard way..." 1003 Black Trailer 2356.png|A row of AK-130 Androids activating 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|An Android standing in front of Adam. Robot arm.png|An Android with its guns activated. BlackTrailerSC1.png|A stunned Android BlackTrailerSC2.png|Adam cutting an Android in half 1003 Black Trailer 2820.png|Adam slicing an Android; A glimpse of its backside BlackTrailerSC3.png|A glimpse of the Android's glowing red machinery. 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|Blake getting ready to engage the Androids. 1003 Black Trailer 2940.png|Side view 1003 Black Trailer 2950.png|An Android with its hand blades drawn 1003 Black Trailer 3415.png|Blake attacking a group of Androids 1003 Black Trailer 3832.png|A squad of Androids defending the cargo train. 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Blake utilizing Gambol Shroud as two Androids look on. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Even more Androids surrounding Blake as Gambol fully activates. 1003 Black Trailer_5384.png|Spider Droid, Spider Droid. Does whatever a spider droid does... 1003 Black Trailer_5581.png|Firing main cannon... 1003 Black Trailer_6181.png|The four cannons, merging 1003 Black Trailer_6212.png|Spider, charging its merged cannon shot Blake big robot.png|Blake attacking the Spider Droid BlackTrailerSC4.png|Taking out the spider droid once and for all BlackTrailerSC5.png|Adjusting his mask Adam farewell.png|Trying to stop Blake from leaving. BlackTrailerSC6.png|Official design of Blake revealed along with Ruby and Weiss Video Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1